Sentient
by The.Vee
Summary: A hundred years ago, they had been friends up until the very moment in which he had killed her. Light Mavis/Zeref in the past. Rated T for upcoming violent scenes.


_OST Music Accompaniment: Moments in Life by Sound Epica **OR** Confidence from Pandora Hearts **OR** Shadowheart by Dylan Jones_

_Moments in Life - It has a picture of Irisviel von Einzbern with Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate/Zero Night) but I thought of another idea..._

_Confidence - Sounds wonderful... :D_

_Shadowheart - Sounds wonderful... :D_

_-All characters belong to Hiro Mashima, though the plot idea is mine...so are the ships...unless Mashima makes them real :D-_

_-check out Fairy Tail Zero by Hiro Mashima too, because...it's basically *******dramatic sound* **the beginning of **everything-**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sentient<em><br>_**

_"Ferez?" _

_The young man almost forgot to swivel his head back to face the girl who spoke to him – _or, his alias at least_–__so directly in a voice that expressed no fear – no hatred. She always voiced her thoughts to him in forceful though evidently peaceful manners; she was, in no way, alike to the other humans who had dared to utter a word to him before._

_She called for him again as he continued to just stare at her, though she predictably knew that he wasn't actually focusing on her. She frenetically waved her arms in front of him, despite being only a few feet away, just to capture his full attention. The corner of his mouth curved up, though he doubted she saw any traces of humor or happiness within the expression. "What is it?"_

_She beamed, and twirled in circles to swing the muted tones of pink fabric around her as she made her way to him at the edge of the cliff. He made no inclination to stand up at her presence, but she took no offense to his inaction and merely sat down beside him. Her large viridescent eyes scanning the impressive landscape that nature had created long before humans, and himself._

_The quickly fading remnants of the sun's rays were turning into coppery shades of orange and red, soon to be taken by night's violet-streaked thieves, who would steal the last of its flaxen treasure. Sinking beneath the sea's horizon, the sun still attempted to save itself by stretching its arms over the shimmering and ever-moving surface. _

_He briefly wondered what it would be like to plunge down into the waters, several hundred feet below where they sat. Would the waters be ultimately cold, or slightly warm from the heat of the day? How long would it take for all the air to be dragged out from his lungs, replaced by a painful rush of senses that he assumed would come with drowning?_

_Mavis would always keep him from trying to find out, even if she didn't know it._

_She had so much faith in his supposed "good nature". He had not thought her to be insane, though he had questioned her motives in helping a person she truly had not a single piece of knowledge about, when she had saved him with her divine magic. She had inexpertly weaved stitches into every torn piece of his body, sewing together what had been torn apart in the one-sided fight he had evoked between scores of humans and himself. _

_At the time, he had hoped that they would have been enough to defeat him; a man who had not raised a finger against them in their assault, but had not died despite their countless wounds and attempts to put finality into the deed._

_None of them had survived their own relentless persistence._

_He glanced over to the female beside him, eyeing the long, floor-length tresses of thick, wavy hair that were slightly reminiscent of the sun's rays, though more akin to the pale, milky shade of the moon. He had never understood why she adorned her lengthy mane with the two wing-like ornaments above her ears, and in that moment, the urge to pluck them from her head – __just to see what she looked like without them – overcame his logical senses.___

___The man had already raised his hand to do so, but Mavis had turned away from the sea and stood up. She held out her tiny, deceptively fragile hand and when he didn't take it immediately, she tugged at the back of his shirt's collar. "Come on, Ferez, Zeira said to go back by five."___

___"We still have time," he told her, his eyes once again towards the sunset. "Besides, Yury hasn't come back."___

___Mavis cocked her head, causing her wings to to droop to one side. "How would you know, if you've been gone the entire day?"__  
><em>____

___He didn't answer – __not because he didn't want to, but because he really didn't know. He was surprised that he even remembered the movements of a human, especially when time usually passed him by within a blink of an eye __– he rarely kept track of the life that occurred between a decade, only recalling that it had been that specified amount of time. He heard his name on her lips once again, and like before, he ignored her voice. _______

_______She stayed behind him, staring a hole into the back of his head with her clover-green eyes; she was going to wait for an answer until she died, and perhaps even longer than that, but he doubted that he would ever succumb to her stubbornness long enough to actually give her one. _______

_______The thirteen year old girl suddenly asked him. "Who are you?" _______

_______He resisted the urge to look at her petite face, stiffening to prevent himself from involuntarily pivoting his torso to observe her facial expression. She would be disappointed in learning the truth, and her face would never smile at him again; mortification would replace the mirth that was in her eyes every time she faced him. _______

_______"Does it matter?" he queried softly, fighting the sudden desire to hear her answer. In the times before her, he had asked that question to receive an answer that he had never graced with a conclusive reply. _______

_______He wanted to look her; to see the facial and bodily movements that she would involuntarily make. He imagined her eyes staring at the grass below her bare feet as she contemplated her opinion over the three-worded inquiry. He hoped that she would be the first one to say that not knowing the honest truth about who he really was, had no influence in her summation of him. She would say something along the lines of___–__________

_______"Yes," she responded, and immediately his hope for an opposite response died like it did in the centuries before this one. He wasn't going to tell her if that one word was the only reason that she thought to be enough incentive in persuading him to utter his true name. "It matters because I trust you, whomever you may be."_______

_______He forgot to hold back his unusual bough of curiosity as he peered over his shoulder to watch her face. Though she was not particularly cheerful in the moment, there was none of the fear or loathing that he often saw in the faces of people he had met and murdered in the past. _______

_______That was the moment in which he abandoned his loneliness-driven inhibitions. "Zeref," he whispered. _______

_______Once the name had slipped from his mouth, he wished against the stars that she hadn't heard him._______

* * *

><p>AN: Gee that was hard to guess x]

I have no idea why FanFiction keeps saying that viridescent ish a mispeeled werd ._.

^v^ **teehee**


End file.
